omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Author (AT-2verse)
|-|Aria Elegance= |-|Floral Witch= |-|AT-2= |-|Casual Wear= Character Synopsis The Author is the Supreme Deity of Mobtalker and the entire AT-2verse, being described as the creator and overseer of all stories resides in "Real-Life" watching all of their creations unfold before their very eyes, The Author generally doesn't interact with their creation unless the plot asks to and even then only acting as a concious or a spirit to whoever they are communicating with. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A, will eventually become High 1-B '''| '''High 1-B Verse: 'Mobtalker (AT-2verse) '''Name: '''The Author, The Narrative, Rammkiler (Her Internet ID), AT-2 '''Gender: ' Genderless (Has many avatars that take up the gender of male and female, However their main avatar is female) 'Age: '''Inapplicable (Came before everything even the endless void before creation) '''Classification: '''The Embodiment of Authority and Narration, God '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Physical Manifestations=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Plot Manipulation (The Author has absolute control over the narrative of AT-2verse, which is nothing more than her own story that she created when she was bored. Consistently alters the stories of visual novels such as Lovecraft or Dimensional Disaster, being able to twist the narrative in her favor), Subjective Reality (The Author naturally can make whatever she percieves as fake become nonexistent fiction or whatever she views as real to become an absolute truth), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Every action that happens is a result of The Author including every Cause and Effect outcome of which The Author also governs. NPCs can create "choices" to select, which become a reality when chosen), Space-Time Manipulation (Scaling off of lesser NPCs, whom of which can create and alter the time within their retrospective game worlds. Also the act ofSaving and Loading is describing as manipulating time itself), Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with NPCs, whom of which exist as conceptions and are also described as being both spirits and bodyless), Empathic Manipulation (Gifted Mobs with the ability to feel emotions and control whatever emotion happens within a story), Law Manipulation (Can create "Reasons" which are entire laws that The Author can enforce on existence or certain entities like The Player . Has the same powers as The NPCs, who can create different "Games" that all have different laws and rules), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 9; NPCs are unbound by the cycle of life and death, having already had their ends severed. The Author manifests herself as avatars and should her physical form be destroyed, her essence returns to her true form), Existence Erausre/Void Manipulation (Even basic NPCs have the power to erase entire universes from reality and reduce them to nothingness), Soul Manipulation (Has control over The Nether, where souls reside and can destroy them too), Quantum Manipulation (Has control over matter to this degree), Dream Manipulation (Was able to manipulate the dreams of The Player), Probability Manipulation (Can increase and decrease the chances of anything even if said chances are impossible. Can use Luck Attribute, which increases luck and alters Probability, Regeneration (High-Godly, Able to come back, even after having their concept destroyed, in addition to the entire setting of a story. Furthermore showcased when The Author regens in the next story, after The Multiverse was destroyed), Acausality (Non-Linearity; NPCs experience causality and time on a different level than how normal mobs percieve it), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (The Author's true form is that of abstract entity who embodies the combined will of a entity of pure though, aka An Author/Creator), Power Nullification (Can override and disable to abilities of other entities such as The Player who was unable to act upon The Author. Has the same abilities as Chii, who nullified The Player's ability to SAVE & LOAD), 4th Wall Awareness, Ressurection (Consistently brings back The Player every time they die or whenever their time within Mobtalker is done in within The Narrative), Summoning (Can summon any of their NPCs to aid them for any task they desire), Information Manipulation (Formed and has control over a virtual realm comprised of data and pure information meant to emulate The Overworld), Magic (The Author can use various forms of magic and has all the spells of Mizore), Shapeshifting (Can alter their appearance at will taking up the form they desire at the moment), BFR (Can send people across Space-Time to other universes or outside of Space-Time altogether), |-|True Form =All Previous Abiliites plus greater Conceptual Manipulation (Created every concept that can be described and can be conceptualized), Immortality (1, 3, 4, 5, 8 & 10), Life & Death Manipulation (Created the concept of life and death, also allows characters to die and be resurrected within the story), Can manifest an endless number avatars across Space-Time and use them as vessels, Acausality (Paracausality; Exists beyond the systems of AT-2verse, having being completely transcendent of it's laws and concepts, including the concept of causality), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created and maintains her own reality that sits above The Multiverse), Memory Manipulation (Removes the memories of both The Player and The Mobs after every story is done), Perception Manipulation (Allows who can percieve their existence. Furthermore, they can manipulate how people view them, whether it be a luminous being or a demon), Willpower Manipulation (Granted the concept of Free Will to all their creations), Power Bestowal (Granted various species and factions the powers they possess such as NPCs and Mobs), Omnipresence (Is said to be everywhere and nowhere by both herself and Hiro), Text Manipulation (Can manipulate the text and alter what it says. This has shown to alter reality in relation to what's said), Sleep Manipulation (Was the one who put The Player to sleep, causing them to dream), Plant Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Gave The Player a realistic illusion of Sonic.EXE), Morality Manipulation (Changed Herobrine, the conceptual embodiment of Evil, to a female who's assisting The Player), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with beings who are conceptual and non-corporeal), Omniscience, All the combined powers of every mob and NPC but upscaled. |-|Resistances=Space-Time Manipulation (Alteraions in Space-Time have no effect on NPCS, even outside their own worlds), Plot Manipulation (While still effected, NPCs can still resist and even defy the changes in a narrative down about beings as powerful as The Author's avatars), Void Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Can survive within The Void, which erases those who enter it and breaks them down on a conceptual level, reducing them down to their fundamental idea), Reality Warping (From beings as powerful as The NPCs) and NPC abilities in general '''Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(The Author is superior to the likes of Chii, whom of which is capable of accidently collapsing all reality from simply getting scared. Should be superior to average NPCs, whom of which are capable of creating an infinite set of game worlds that never ends and are akin to universes that constantly create themselves), will eventually become '''High Hyperverse Level '(Should enough time occur, The Author will eventually ascend to a similar level to her true form, similarly to The Player, who reached this state of existence after amassing enough power) | '''High Hyperverse Level (The Author is stated to be the supreme entity of the entire AT-2verse and is considered to be the creator of the entire multiverse, which is even confirmed to run on Quantum Entanglement which is a expression of Hilbert Space and is described as having Infinite Worlds within Infinite Dimensions. Has absolute control over the foundation of reality, being able to control the entirety of AT-2verse on all levels of existence and even view all of creation is merely fiction or a game that is stored on a 8GB hard drive. The Author's natural residence is that of "Real-Life", a transcendent realm beyond the entire Mobtalker Reality with three layers, with a single level of "Real-Life" alone being able to manipulate and play with AT-2verse as if it was a simulation) Speed: Immeasurable '''(NPCs are natural to the void, a location that is stated to lack time itself and said flow of time is basically nonexistent. The Void itself is transcendent of normal reality, as those who inhabit it view normal reality as nothing more than "coding". Will eventually reach a state similar to The Player's current existence, which is in the Infinite-Dimensional realm of "Real-Life") | '''Omnipresent (Is a omnipresent existence that is said to existence both everywhere and nowhere at the same time , acts as a overseer of creation thus exists in all stories, dimensions and worlds acting as a influence and narration to all stories that exist) Lifting Ability: Immeasurabl'''e (The Author exceeds concepts like Strength and Weight thus it doesn't apply to them) '''Striking Ability: Multiverse Level+ '''(Even a fraction of The Author's power is enough to overpower any NPC which includes entities like The Player and Hiro who view the Multiverse as nothing more than a virtual fiction along with Mizore who repaired the 4th Wall which is the unseen layer of reality that exists above The Multiverse), will eventually become '''High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal (They transcend all concepts, dimensions and even other stories as they exist in the "Real World" where all of this is viewed as mere fiction, Created basically every story that is possible and can be described) Durability: Multiverse Level+(Far greater than any NPC and were unaffected by the avatars of The Player), will eventually become High Hyperverse Level '(Will reach a state of existence beyond the infinite-dimensional multiverse) | '''High Hyperverse Level '(The Author in-series is said to be unable to be killed by any known Entity which includes beings like a The Player and other NPC's who pose absolutely no threat to a The Author and views them as Fiction within a game they created for the entertainment of others). Immortality, Regeneration, Non-Corporeality, Attack Negation and being beyond the concept of death and nonexistence makes The Author near-impossible to kill '''Stamina: Limitless (They don't fatgue as The Author is merely a entity who observes their world and has no true form) Range: Multiversal+, will become High Hyperversal '''| '''High Hyperversal Intelligence: Omniscient '(Knows everything there is to know as they know every action thats being made or has been made , they know about all worlds, dimensions and even about other fictional stories and characters as they are the Narrators of all stories . Is described as "All Seeing" and "All Knowing") '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Versions: Physical Avatars | Abstract Essence ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Above All Hierarchies: 'The Author is above and is the root of everything that is and can be described, to The Author all of creation is merely fiction or a game that is stored on a 8GB hard drive. Due to this The Author can freely manipulate and create all stories that can be described and logically can or cannot exist, The Author's existence lies on being above everything that exists as The Author is above everything there is and is a absolute existence thus no world, concept or story can encompass it's otherworldly nature *'Infinite Hierarchy: '''The Author posses the ability to create an infinite hierarchy of Stories. These stories includes ones where The Player does and doesn't exist, where the concept of Space-Time does and doesn't exist, Ones where even beings like The Author can also create infinite hierarchies of stories thus creating a infinite upon infinite hierarchy '''NPC Powers: '''The Author created the ability for entities to use these powers and are a user of these pwoers themselves, NPC powers allow The Author the utilize the game/universe itself as a means of defense and to govern and maintain the growth and existence of all worlds and stories *'Save/Load Mechanic: This allows The Author to to save moments in Space-Time which they can then load to travel back to later, they can also use this as a means to load other universes/timelines and even creating entire Universes *'Deletion: '''The Author can utilize the erasure ability to erase objects from existence whether it be beings or entire worlds/stories *'Plot Device: '''The Author has the ability to utilize a "Plot Device" which will allow them to manipulate Causality to make an action happen to get them out of any situation or to simply progress the story '''Extra Info: '''Mobtalker doesn't really have a cannon to speak of so anything she's in does apply to her stats as long as it doesn't contradict something from another appearance. *All feats from The Author apply as The Author is one of the only beings who wasn't effected by Retcon so all feats are accountable for them *We have never seen The Author's true form however it is confirmed AT-2's avatar is the main avatar of The Author as confirmed in this comic and on this page *Before you claim The Author is not a real character. View this, this debunks the notion that AT-2 had nothing to do with The Novels Gallery 8df8a1246f610bea8279ebb588e2b85c.jpg| The Author's Concept Art Exercise by rammkiler-d8ckw8q.jpg| Within Her Realm of "Real-Life" Graffiti by at 2-dbq94s2.jpg| The Author dressed formally Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mobtalker Category:AT-2verse Category:Light Novel Category:Manga Category:Neutral Characters Category:Witches Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Supreme Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Psychics Category:Time Benders Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Time Traveler Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Magic Users Category:Alchemists Category:Teachers Category:Author Avatars Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Primordial Entities Category:Telepaths Category:Religious Figures Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Information Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Shapeshifters Category:BFR Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Precognition Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Summoners Category:Existence Erasers Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Madness Inducers Category:Memory Users Category:Text Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Plant Users Category:Technology Users Category:Holy Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Willpower Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1